Power of the fox
by Toxikkiller
Summary: A story of what could have happened if Naruto found out about the Kyuubi earlier in life. Very strong  not god like  Naruto, FemKyuu, mixing teams, Naru/harem. Sorry for long para's in chapter 1.
1. Discovery

**A/N: For those who have read my other story 'moments that change you' I have not stopped it, I'm just waiting to get more reviews to see where to go with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (duh, are these things really necessary?) **

**Title: Power of the fox**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

It was a cool autumn day in the city of Konoha. The trees already missing most of their leaves. If you asked most of the occupants of the great city they would have said that is was the best place to live I the world. That it was a city of peace, where everyone is treated fairly. If you asked a certain person they would have said it was a place that would hate you for no reason and attack someone that is helpless to stop them. This person was currently lying in a pool of his own blood, and he was only six years old. There were people surrounding him, none of them helping. Some of them had bloodied weapons in their hands and some of them were merely there to watch, but all of them had hatred in their eyes. Naruto was wondering why they did this but he didn't ask them. Whenever he did ask them why they would always reply "because you're a demon and deserve to die". He didn't know what this meant so he just stopped asking. They had often attacked him, especially today on October 10th but it was never this bad before. The man that seemed to be leading this beating was a chuunin with short brown hair. He held a bloodied katana in his hands and was yelling something about finishing what the fourth hokage had started. Naruto wasn't really listening. He just wanted the pain to end. There were dozens of shallow cuts all over his body and several deep cuts on his torso and some on his arms and legs. There were also a large cut across his forehead and six small cuts along the whisker marks He could feel the katana press against his neck, but his vision was starting to go blurry. He could see the chuunin raise the sword to deal the killing blow and accepted what he thought was inevitable. What he didn't expect to see was the chuunin to go down with a kunai in his throat. The spray of blood added even more to the already covered alley. As Naruto wiped away some of the blood from his face he saw another figure standing over him. This one wore mostly black clothing but had a few pieces of grey body armour. The most eye catching part though was the white mask that they wore. Anbu. Naruto knew that he was going to be safe now. As the anbu picked him up he saw that she had long purple hair and that there was other anbu as well. The other anbu were gathering up all the people that had been attacking him as well as the ones that had been watching. Naruto knew he was safe and he suddenly felt very tired, and with that that thought he blacked out.

*Mindscape*

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a dim corridor that had lots of pipes along the walls with ankle deep water along the entire length. When he realised that he wasn't in the hospital like where he always ended up after being attacked, he became very scared. The anbu had never betrayed him before and they had been some of the few people that he had trusted. The idea that they had thrown him down here was terrifying. As he wiped away the tears that were starting to form he noticed that all his wounds were healed. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't think it was going to be good. Suddenly he heard something, or at least he thought he did. It was so quiet that he barely heard it. He decided to head towards the sound hoping that it was a way out. After a while he noticed that as he got closer to whatever making the sound, he was sure he was getting closer he just knew, the sound didn't get any louder. No sooner had he thought this than he turned a corner into a large chamber. Inside was a large cage with a piece of paper saying 'seal'. It was dark in the cage so he couldn't see what was in the cage. As he approached he heard something that sounded like growling coming from the cage. Then suddenly a pair of blood red eyes shot open in the darkness of the cage. They stayed open just staring at him while he was frozen in fear. Whatever it was **(A/N prizes if you can guess by now) **kept staring until a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere at once spoke out "are you scared little one?" Naruto was actually beginning to shake in fear after this, which seemed to be all the answer the voice needed as it continued. "Do not be afraid little one, I am not going to hurt you like those foolish villagers". Naruto stopped shaking when he heard this but looked up sceptically. A villager had said something similar once and Naruto had trusted them, he very soon had a knife in the gut and was once again being beaten. The voice seemed to know what he was thinking as what it said next "I am not going to betray you like they did, as I have been here all your life. I have been here as they hurt you for something you could not control and angry at them for doing it and because I have been unable to help stop it". Naruto was comforted as he could hear the pain in the voice as it said this and spoke up for the first time in this strange conversation "who or what are you?" Naruto kind of felt bad that he was asking this question to someone who had only showed him kindness so far but he had to ask. The presence it put out just felt different somehow. "Well you know me as, I mean I am, well humans call me..." the voice didn't seem insulted by the question like he was expecting it sounded more nervous about it. He knew it was rude but he kind of just tuned out the voice for a while as it continued. After a while the voice seemed to give up before replying "maybe it would be easier to show you". This interested Naruto as it would mean that whoever it was they would have to easily recognisable. Then the darkness in the cage seemed to slowly recede until Naruto could clearly see what was in the cage. Inside was a huge beast with dark orange fur covering its body, sharp teeth and nine massive tails swinging behind it. This brought Naruto's fear right back but twice as bad. This was obviously the Kyuubi **(A/N if you guessed right I'll send you a cookie)**, the nine tailed fox that stories were told about. They said it could crush mountains and cause tidal waves with just a swing of one if its tails. The Kyuubi looked visibly saddened by his reaction but obviously expected it and tried to calm Naruto down. "Be calm little one , I'm not going to hurt you". Naruto did seem to calm down when he heard that it was the same voice as before but still looked scared. "You're the Kyuubi, the demon who attacked Konoha six years ago, the fourth hokage killed you so what are you doing here?" "Demons such as I can't be killed by mortals, it's simply not possible. The most they can do is seal us into something." "So you were sealed into that cage?" Naruto said curiously. "No Naruto I wasn't sealed into this cage. I was sealed into you". The sentence hung in the air as Naruto thought back as all the beatings, all the insults, all the calls of 'demon' suddenly made sense. "So you're the reason that all the villagers hate me and attack me" Naruto said suddenly angry. The fox looked hurt by his words but replied "Yes it is because of me" it said sadly. Naruto felt bad for what he had said now. He saw how hurt the Kyuubi was by his words. "I'm sorry but I spent so long wondering why they did it and they're responses make sense now. But I still don't know why they do it. You're really nice and sealed into me so why do they hate me" Naruto said as he sat down and leant his back on the bars of the cage. The Kyuubi smiled as he called her 'nice' and started to glow as chakra covered her body. Naruto didn't notice this as his back was turned. Naruto was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, he quickly whirled around to see a woman in the cage where the fox was and she was hugging him. When the woman saw his confused expression she quickly explained "this is my human form, but the fox is my natural form". Naruto still looked shocked but then calm as he accepted it, and he leaned forward and hugged the human Kyuubi back. Kyuubi was shocked that he accepted her so quickly.

When the hug ended Naruto could get a good look at the Kyuubi in her human form. The most noticeable thing was her hair. It came all the way down to her lower back and was a dark red colour. Her eyes red as well but they were a brighter red. Her outfit was similar to an anbu with black clothes but instead of grey body armour it was coloured a red like her hair but darker still. All in all she looked very beautiful. The smile on her face then disappeared when she next spoke "they attack you because they are stupid and scared. They think that because I am sealed into you then I have possessed you and that you are me" she explained while biting her lip. This is the part that could make him hate her "I attacked the city because I was placed under a very powerful genjutsu, I knew what was happening but I had no way of stopping it until I was sealed into you". "That's stupid because if I am you, then how am I talking to you and if you were under a genjutsu then it's not your fault for attacking" he said as if it explained it perfectly. Kyuubi knew that the boy and didn't hate her and was glad for it. She quickly jumped forward and hugged Naruto again."Thank you for not hating me Naruto". Naruto was shocked but quickly hugged back. When they separated this time they both kept smiling. "I would have come speak to you sooner but the seal stopped me from doing anything except heal you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you when they attacked you, the seal must have been weakened by it somehow as it shouldn't have let me speak to you until at least a few more years". "It's fine, if it weren't for you healing me then I would have died long ago, and I'm sure you this is as soon as you could talk to me. Can I ask is Kyuubi your actual name because it sounds more like a rank or a title?" The Kyuubi was shocked as she wasn't expecting Naruto to ask her if Kyuubi was her real name. "Your right Naruto, Kyuubi is my title as the nine tailed beast. My real name is Kasune." She was glad that she could be friends with the boy and then she had an idea. "Naruto what if I trained you to be a ninja? That way none of the villagers would be able to hurt you again and you'll be able to help your friends like the anbu and the third hokage". "That would be great Kasune, when can we start" Naruto said obviously excited and Kasune couldn't help but giggle at the sight, Naruto was literally bouncing up and down at the aspect of becoming a ninja. "Naruto if we're going to do this then you can't use it on any civilians except to get away. Understand?" Naruto nodded. "Also it would probably be best if you didn't show your full potential or people might become suspicious of you. Understand? Naruto nodded. "And you must not tell anyone that I am training you or they will probably think I'm corrupting you. Understand?" Naruto once again nodded. "Ok then we'll start your training the morning after they let you out of the hospital, is that ok?" "That's fine, thanks Kasune" he then looked around before realising he had no idea how to get out "umm ... if you want to leave then just think about waking up ok?" "Thanks Kasune" he gave her one last hug before closing his eyes and concentrating. "Oh one last thing before you go Naruto" "yes?" "Thanks for calling me beautiful before. Naruto blushed at this "I never said... you didn't say it but you thought it and we're in your mind. I can tell what you're thinking" Naruto blushed harder before focusing on waking up.

*Reality*

Naruto awoke to the familiar sight of the hospital ceiling and the familiar clean smell of the hospital. He slowly sat up cringing at the dull pain that came from his stomach. Then he noticed that the hokage was sat in a chair smiling at him. "Ah good you're awake. You gave the anbu carrying you quite a fright when you lost consciousness. The doctors said that you might not make it even with they're healing, thank goodness we got you here in time." Naruto was about to say that Kasune had helped heal him as well but then he remembered he couldn't tell anyone and was going to have to play dumb. "Yeah I feel great. Good as new" he exclaimed rather loudly. "Glad to hear it Naruto, don't worry the people that attacked you have been taken care of they'll never attack you again." "Thanks gramps, so when can I get out of here. I want to go get some ramen". The hokage smirked under his hat as Naruto said this. It was just so Naruto-ish to be focusing on food when they had almost killed earlier in the day. "The doctors will let you leave tomorrow morning, now try to get some rest Naruto. "Ok see you later gramps" After the hokage left Naruto decided to take his advice and get some rest.

When Naruto got out of hospital the next day he began his training with Kasune. He trained nearly every day for six years. The training was some of the most difficult and gruelling years in his life. But he wouldn't change a thing.

**How did I do? Please review to give me any pointers on how I can improve.**

**Naruto will not become a hanyou in this and it will not be a naru/kyuu pairing.**


	2. A show of power

**A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my first chapter and thank you for the advice. Truthfully the massive paragraphs are a problem in all my writing but I'm going to do my best to stop it. Thanks again and I hope you like the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but I wish I did)**

"Whatever" = normal speech

'Whatever' = thoughts/ talking to Kyuubi/ name of technique

"**Whatever" **= Kyuubi talking/ demonic talking

**Chapter 2: A show of power**

_Time skip: 6 years_

Naruto awoke to the familiar sight of his rundown apartment ceiling. It really wasn't much of a place to live as it was literally almost falling apart but it was the only place he could get.

'Morning Kasune' Naruto said in his mind to the fix. It really hadn't taken long for them to be able to speak normally instead of having to go to his mindscape. **"Morning Kit" **Kasune replied in an extremely drowsy voice.

Naruto still couldn't help but smile at how much of a terrible morning person Kasune is. It normally took another few hours before she was fully awake.

As Naruto reached for his orange jumpsuit to get ready for the day at the academy Kasune suddenly perked up. **"Hey Kit, remember what day it is today?" **

'Ummm, no why what's special about today?' he replied confused. The fact that she had actually woken up for it meant that it was something big but he couldn't remember.

Kasune sighed as she realised she would have to remind him. **"Graduation?" **She subtly hinted. Understanding suddenly dawned on Naruto as he realised it was the day that the students at the academy graduated to fully fledged genin.

'Does that mean that I can...**Yes Kit, it means that you can finally show them what we can do. Just don't overdo it."**

Naruto just smiled at Kasune's concern. He then reached past the jumpsuits and instead reached for the outfit he picked out for when he could drop the act and started putting it on.

Both Naruto and Kasune had agreed that even when they had entered the academy they shouldn't show his true power as the adults may become suspicious.

Kasune had had to calm Naruto down on several occasions to stop him from using his full power when some of the students annoyed him. There had also been an occasion when Naruto had to calm Kasune down when the Uchiha had said something about the Kyuubi being weak.

When he had finished putting his new clothes on he looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit looked very similar to the anbu uniform. It had a black shirt on with black trousers. Instead of the armour being a dull grey in colour it was bleached white. Although there was a seal on the left shoulder that allowed it to be changed to dark red like Kasune's. If you looked closely it also had a pitch black hood on it as well

"**Much better than that orange jumpsuit" **Kasune chimed in. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and then noticed the time. "Damn I'm almost late". He quickly grabbed an apple for his breakfast and then jumped out the window.

_Academy_

Naruto still made it to the academy with plenty of time to spare despite being almost late when he set off. He had decided that since he was going to be showing his true strength anyway he might as well use his actual speed to get there on time.

When Naruto entered the classroom he didn't burst in and shout something loudly like he normally did but instead just walked in with only a small greeting to Iruka sensei. When the other students realised who it was all conversations stopped as they stared at Naruto. He looked like Naruto, the blonde hair was kind of hard to miss, except he entered quietly, which was definitely not like Naruto, and wasn't wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke was the first to speak up in his normal arrogant tone "Dead-last you think getting a new outfit is going to help you be a better ninja? You're still going to be pathetic"

Naruto stopped walking and just looked at the Uchiha with a smile on his face. He had been waiting years to be able to do this. "What? Like how you think that being the last Uchiha is going to make you a strong ninja?"

Dead silence.

Nobody could believe that Naruto had said that to Sasuke, the strongest person in their class. Naruto just smiled again and continued to his seat.

As he neared Sasuke started to stand looking like he was going to do something for that comment but Naruto beat him to the punch.

Before Sasuke had fully stood up, Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced it down. Slamming Sasuke's head onto the table, then using Sasuke's reaction of pulling his head back up Naruto threw him back into his seat. The force of being thrown back into his seat caused the chair to tilt back, only just balancing.

Naruto offered a quick prayer to any gods there could be for giving him this opportunity as he certainly wasn't going to miss it. He gave Sasuke's chair a tiny little nudge with his foot causing the chair and Sasuke to go crashing to the floor.

Dead silence. Again

This was then followed by the sound of almost everyone's jaws hitting the floor.

Naruto, the dead last, had just sent Sasuke crashing to the floor without any visible effort.

"**Three, two, one" **Kasune counted down and just as she finished the silence ended and pandemonium ensued. Almost all the female students in the class started to scream death threats at Naruto and rushing to see if their Sasuke was all right.

This however was mostly drowned out as almost all the male students were shouting and congratulating Naruto. They all rushed up and gave him a pat on the back or even shake his hand at taking the 'Great Sasuke Uchiha' down a few dozen pegs. Even Shino Aburame walked up, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a nod of the head.

When Iruka finally got over of his shock he decided to get try and get everyone under control. It took almost of five minutes of constant shouting and only ended when he used his 'Demon-head' technique.

Even though the class was quiet all the boys still had smirks on their faces. While most of the girls still had looks of horror or hate on theirs.

Iruka decided it would be best to carry on as if nothing had happened. "Now as you all know today is graduation day. The instructors will test your use of clone, transformation and the replacement technique. We will also test your skill in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Are there any questions?"

As Iruka looked around he saw most of the students nervous. Except Sasuke and Naruto. Well and Shino but he doesn't really count. "Very well then, we'll call you into the next room separately and test you there. First is..."

Each of the students were called in one by one and then came out with either a happy or disappointed face and said who was to go in next.

Naruto was one of the last and he was beginning to doze off. There was still Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, him and Ino to go. When he was called to go in.

Everyone saw Naruto get up with a sigh and walk into the next room. When he got there he was pleased to see that Iruka was one of the examiners. He was less pleased to see that the other examiner was Mizuki.

He was one of the people that hated him for having Kasune sealed inside him and had tried to make Naruto's life miserable. He was wearing a cocky smile as he thought there was no way Naruto was going to pass. That meant he hadn't heard about what had happened earlier.

Iruka was the first to speak, "Okay Naruto we're going to test you on the basic academy jutsu. Can you please perform a replacement jutsu on this please?" indicating a log a few metres away.

Naruto just looked bored before performing the jutsu perfectly. Causing Iruka to smile while Mizuki's faltered. "Okay then can you please perform the transformation jutsu?"

Naruto smirked as he thought of something to transform into that was from his days as the dead last.

As he performed the jutsu there was an explosion of smoke that covered Naruto. When the smoke cleared instead of Naruto being there, there was a naked woman with long blonde hair done up in pigtails posed suggestively at the two chunin. This caused them to fall backwards with nose bleeds and leave them twitching on the floor.

"**Humph, men" **Kasune commented

As usual Iruka was the first to recover "NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he shouted using the 'demon head' technique. "But Iruka sensei you didn't tell me what to transform into" This seemed to calm him down as he conceded the point.

"Ok, finally can you do the clone jutsu for us please?" This caused Mizuki's smirk to return as the clone jutsu had been something 'dead last Naruto' had always struggled to do.

With this Naruto crouched slightly and started to focus. He then poofed into a cloud of smoke. Leaving two very confused chunin. Until a voice from behind them said "good enough?"

The two chunin whirled around and there was Naruto with a smirk. "Was that a clone all along?" Iruka asked sounding shocked. "Yep it was. So did I pass?"

"Yes Naruto you pass with flying colours but I must ask to show any ninjutsu that you know" Iruka said confidently.

Naruto paused at this. He didn't really want to show them the jutsu he could do and he definitely didn't want to show them that he could already do the 'rasengan' already as that would certainly bring unwanted attention.

"But Iruka sensei I don't know any ninjutsu." For a second Iruka looked disappointed before replying "its okay Naruto most people don't get ninjutsu until their further into their ninja career. Can you please go inform Miss Yamanaka that she is next please?"

"Gotcha sensei" Naruto said before poofing into another cloud of smoke. Leaving the two chunin to once again drop their jaws as they realised that Naruto had been a clone as well.

Some of the students near the back whirled around when they heard laughter from behind them and were shocked to see Naruto there.

"But you went in..." Kiba managed to stutter out while Naruto looked bored. "Well I decided to get some last minute clone practice so you saw a me go in" Naruto explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Ino to tell her it was her turn to go in so that he didn't have to shout across the room. She looked deep in thought about something but Naruto wasn't sure what.

"Ino, it's your turn". Getting no response he spoke a bit louder and lightly touched her on the shoulder. This got a response from the girl. "Oh thanks"

Naruto nodded and started to turn away when Ino's arm reached out and grabbed his. "Yes Ino?"

"Umm, do you think I'll be able to pass the test?" As she said this she was always looking at the ground as if she felt weak for saying it. Her tone indicating how scared she was

"You'll do fine Ino. If a dead last like me can pass you'll pass no problem." He said softly knowing how scared she was. As he said this she looked up hopefully.

"Thanks Naruto" Then she stood up and walked confidently into the next room. As Naruto walked back to his seat he could hear Kasune saying something about 'first experience with girls' but he tried to tune her out as he knew where the conversation would go if he asked about it.

When he got back to his seat some of the boys were looking at him strangely. "Why did you help her?" one of them asked.

"Why not? And besides I'm not going try and damage her ninja career because of some little arguments we had." Most of the boys accepted this and turned around with even more respect for the blonde while others were still confused.

When Ino came back out a few minutes later she was smiling confidently making it very clear that she passed. When she saw Naruto though her smile changed. It wasn't the same confident smile but a genuine happy smile that let him know she was grateful.

Naruto smiled back and gave a nod of his head before resting his head back and dozing off as there were still a few people to go and none of them interested him.

Naruto was awoken by somebody shaking him rather violently.

As he opened his eyes he saw Kiba standing over him looking annoyed.

"Come on, hurry up and wake up" The dog on his head barked as well trying to wake him up.

"What is it? I was having a good dream" Naruto said just as Kiba was going to tip his chair back.

"Who cares, the rest of the class has gone outside for the taijutsu part and you're holding everyone up" Kiba said loudly.

Naruto perked up at this. "Then what are you doing here"

"Me and Akamaru were the first to fight so the teacher sent me in here to try and get you up. I've been trying for almost ten minutes now."

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" Kiba shook his head. "Ugh then I guess I'll get up and go see who I'm fighting."

"Come on then let's go" and with that Kiba bounded out the door leaving a very tired and bored Naruto to follow.

When they eventually got outside it looked like Hinata and some other guy were finishing up their own battle. The guy was attacking forcing Hinata on the defensive.

"**She clearly has the skill to do very well but she lacks the confidence to defend herself properly" **

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Hinata glanced over to where Naruto was standing and when she saw him, her gaze hardened.

She looked back to her opponent and did something no-one was expecting. She went on the attack.

The person she was fighting was clearly surprised to as Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance. He tried several more times to land a good blow but Hinata blocked or dodged them all.

Then Hinata ducked under a wild swing and thrust her hand straight into his chest over his heart. Sending him crashing to the ground and unable to move.

"Fight over. The winner is Hinata Hyuga" Iruka exclaimed loudly making sure that the combatants knew the fight was over.

'All she needed was the confidence fight for herself. I wonder what caused the change'

"**I think I know, but I'll leave it to you to figure it out'**

"Well it looks like Kiba finally managed to wake you up. That was the last fight other than yours so there's only one person you can fight" Iruka said as Naruto and Kiba walked across to join the rest of the class.

"Who would that be then Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked not really interested

"You get to fight me loser" Said Sasuke as he stepped out of the group behind Iruka

"I get to beat up Sasuke again? This day just gets better and better"

"All right you two quiet down" Said Iruka but it didn't look like either person heard as they were practically at each other's throats all ready.

"Step into the combat area and we can begin"

As they walked into marked out area they didn't take their eyes off each other for a second.

"The rules that this is a taijutsu match only. No ninjutsu, genjutsu or weapons and this fight will go on until I say to stop. Got it?"

Both participants nodded but neither looked away from the other.

"Begin"

"Before we begin I want to make a bet. If I win then the loser has to quit being a ninja and leave forever." Several of the other students gasped as they never thought he would try and do something so permanent.

As they looked at the blonde to gauge his reaction they were surprised as he had returned to his bored look.

"But if I win then..." Naruto though for a second as he wanted something that would make the Uchiha suffer. Then he had an idea and after talking it over with Kasune he chose it.

"If I win then you have to go on a separate date with any of the fan girls that ask. Deal?"

For a second a look of pure fear was plastered in the Uchiha's face before it returned to its normal arrogant expression. "Deal. But it won't matter as there's no way I'm going to lose"

"Arrogance is the downfall of any great ninja. And the terrible one's like you."

Sasuke charged after this comment, while Naruto held his position, with hands in pockets. As soon as Sasuke got close he threw a punch trying end the fight quickly and prove his strength over the loser.

Naruto didn't even move. He just leaned his head slightly to the left just letting Sasuke graze him.

Sasuke tried again but met with the same result.

Naruto wasn't even trying. Effortlessly dodging and avoiding all of Sasuke's attacks.

Enraged Sasuke charged Naruto again. This time going for a kick to the mid section hoping to be able to knock the wind out of him so that he wouldn't be able to move as well.

Naruto caught the kick easily. Compared to how fast he could move it was almost like fighting in slow-motion.

"Jeez if this is the best you can do then your even worse than I thought. Maybe I'll have to show you what true power is" Said Naruto while still holding Sasuke's leg so he couldn't move.

"Yeah right what are you going to do...?" Sasuke didn't finish as Naruto tugged on his leg so fast that he couldn't react and was in the air with nothing to help him correct.

Then Naruto's fist drove into Sasuke's stomach leaving him without break and throwing him into the ground...Hard.

But Naruto wasn't done he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and twisted round throwing him into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Is that it? That's all the great Uchiha can do. Pathetic."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Not only was the class loser beating him. But he was calling him, the last Uchiha, pathetic. He was going to make the loser pay for this.

"I'll show you pathetic." As he said this he was making seals with his hands.

Before Iruka could stop him, he finished the seals and called out "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" A large jet of flame came out of his mouth and quickly raced towards Naruto. Where before he even moved consumed him and the area he had been standing.

The entire class were now staring at Sasuke, wide eyed. Even the fan girls couldn't believe what he had done.

"Ahhh isn't that a shame, guess he won't be a ninja after all" Sasuke looked as arrogant as ever. Right up until a Voice called out from behind.

"Impressive."

Sasuke whirled around and sure enough there was Naruto laying in the branches of the tree, eating an apple.

"That could have actually done some damage. You know, if I was still there and the attack wasn't so weak I could have blown in out like a candle"

Sasuke started his seals again but this time Naruto stopped him.

He took the half eaten apple and threw it so fast some people couldn't even follow it. It took Sasuke right in between the eyes. Knocking him out cold.

Now the class was staring at Naruto wide eyed.

Then the predictable happened. The fan girls started screeching about 'their Sasuke' while all the boys in the class were smirking and had s single collective thought. Blackmail.

"All right fights over. That's enough for today so you're all dismissed. Tomorrow you'll find out if you passed or failed and the people who passed will be put into their squads. See you back here tomorrow kids"

With that Iruka picked Sasuke up and took him towards the hospital to get treatment to his injuries. He didn't particularly think he needed it but the council always says that the Uchiha couldn't afford any injuries.

Naruto stared after him for a while before turning and leaving the academy. He wanted to get some ramen and then go home.

"**So kit. Have a fun day at school?"** Asked Kasune. A question she always loved asking even though she was with him the entire time

'Finally being able to show how strong we are and being able to beat up the prick twice in one day. I think it may have been one of the best days of my life Kasune' Replied Naruto.

'Now seriously let's get some ramen I'm starving'

"**You can have all the ramen you want. You certainly earned it" **Said Kasune with a smile.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. I tried to get rid of the monster paragraphs so please review and tell me how to improve. **

**Thank you again and I hope to write again soon.**


	3. Team assignment

**A/N: Thanks to those who have read the first two chapters and showed support. Here is chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

"Whatever" = normal speech

'Whatever' = thoughts/ talking to Kyuubi/ name of technique

"**Whatever" **= Kyuubi talking/ demonic talking

**Chapter 3: Teams assignment**

Naruto once again woke up to the sight of his apartment ceiling and found himself wishing he could buy himself a better house but as usual he couldn't buy anything as the villagers wouldn't let him.

'Morning Kasune' he waited for a while before finally hearing the snores from the back of his mind. It was time to go to the academy for the last time and she was still sleep. Sounded like her alright.

Seeing that he had plenty of time before class, Naruto quickly got dressed in his new outfit before noticing that something was missing from it. The swirl design from his old jumpsuit was absent from his anbu style clothing.

He had felt he had been forgetting something yesterday and he realised he felt weird not having the symbol on him. He didn't know why it was he just felt connected to it.

"**I should hope you do. It's the symbol of your clan the Uzumaki's" **said Kasune obviously still very tired if her voice was anything to go by.

'You're finally up then? Also how come you didn't tell me this was my clan's symbol when you were telling me about my parents?'

"**To answer your second question, I didn't tell about it because I forgot to and you never asked about it. To answer your first question even though it was rhetorical, I won't be up for long if I have a say in it."**

Naruto accepted her reason for not mentioning about the symbol and couldn't help but smile at her antics and how lazy she was. She could probably give Shikamaru a run for his money for the laziest person.

Seeing as he had plenty of time and he didn't want to go out without his clan's symbol again he decided to remove it from his orange jumpsuits and sew it onto the back of his new outfit.

It didn't take him long to sew the symbol onto all of his new outfits. He put it right between the shoulder blades. You would never be able to tell that it was a patch job as contrary to what most people would think Naruto was very good at sewing. You had to be when you lived alone and new clothes were rare.

When he finished he quickly got dressed again and felt much better now that his outfit was complete. He then noticed he still had a fair amount of time so he decided to get a full breakfast today and then walk to the academy.

*Academy*

The trip had been rather uneventful. There had been the usual shouts and jeers but he had long since learned to ignore them. At least Kasune had woken up properly now and most of the way he just spent talking with her about who the teams could be.

When he got to the classroom the whole place went silent. Naruto could see that Sasuke was staring at him with hatred in his eyes. The tension I the room grew as Naruto stared back at Sasuke with a bored expression.

The tension kept growing, right up until Kiba called out "hey Naruto are you going to kick Sasuke's ass again for our amusement" This was greeted by cheers by the male half of the class. Naruto decided to go with it and answered back "So you wish it, so shall it be" finishing with a little bow that set all the boys laughing.

But before he could even take a step, the door opened revealing Iruka. "All right class hurry up, take your seats and we can begin". Naruto cursed his luck for not getting here sooner but took his seat at the back of the classroom regardless.

When everyone was in their seats Iruka read out the results and if each person passed or failed. The people who passed had triumphant smiles on their faces while the people who failed stood up disappointed and left the class room.

When he finished reading out the results he started the graduation speech, which Naruto believed probably hadn't been changed in ten years. Naruto retreated into his mind and was talking to Kasune in his mindscape until he was snapped out of his daze by Kiba shaking him.

"That's twice in two days you've woken me" Kiba just grunted and pointed to the front of the classroom where a very annoyed Iruka was standing.

"Were you paying attention Naruto?" Even though it was clearly a rhetorical question Naruto answered it with a completely straight face "not even slightly. Why was it even vaguely important?"

The class snickered at Naruto arguing with the teacher.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted by Naruto... What do you mean I interrupted I was asleep"

"As I was saying..." He gave a pause allowing Naruto to speak. When he said nothing he went to continue but just as he opened his mouth he was once again interrupted by Naruto saying "I win"

"AS I WAS SAYING..." Iruka shouted out very loudly, while now the entire class was laughing at this argument. Well the entire class except Sasuke, Sakura and Shino.

Iruka cleared his throat although it was clear it was to help him calm down. "The team placement will be as follows..." Naruto once again tuned out Iruka's voice till he heard names that interested him.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Everyone covered their ears at this as Sakura started screeching about true love beating all. "and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake".

Naruto was thankful that he wasn't teamed with Sasuke but genuinely felt sorry for Choji. A quick glance round the room and it seemed most people were feeling the same thing.

"Team 8 is Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi". Everyone turned to see their reactions. Shikamaru looked as bored as ever, Hinata looked slightly disappointed and nobody could tell what Shino felt with his face covered.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inazuka and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi". Naruto's eyes almost widened at this. He had heard the hokage's son was a jonin but he never thought he would get him as a sensei.

He just managed to get the reaction under control when everyone turned to see his reaction. They were all disappointed by his incredible lack of reaction.

"Your sensei's will come pick you up soon. It has been an honour to teach you and hope you all become successful ninja's in the future." With this said he bowed and left the room.

Some of the jonins soon came into the room and started leaving with their teams. This continued until the only teams left were 7 and 10.

"Where are our sensei's? They should have been here and hours ago." Screamed Sakura making everyone cover their ears.

"Shut up Sakura your voice is annoying. The reason their late is because your sensei is Kakashi, he has a reputation of being three hours late to everything below an A rank mission. The chances are that our sensei is trying to drag him here".

No sooner had he said this than the door opened and two people walked in. One had black hair and a small beard. He wore a traditional Konoha chunin jacket along with black shirt and trousers. He had bandages tied around his arms just above the elbows and around his ankles.

What caught Naruto's eyes were the red swirls on his shoulders. They were the same as the Uzumaki symbol. **"The Uzumaki's were honoured in Konoha. He might not even know what it means"** It was something Naruto would have to check out.

The other person looked very similar including the red swirl. Although the black shirt had the sleeves rolled up and didn't have the bandages on his arm, instead having some wrapped around his right thigh. He wore his headband slanted covering his left eye.

Then Naruto noticed something else. "Wow they were right when they said it" pointing at Kakashi. This caught the attention of everyone in the room including Kakashi.

"And what is that they said about me?" "Your hair really does defy gravity". This caused everyone in the room to face fault and Ino and Kiba to start laughing.

When everyone calmed down Kakashi looked at Asuma "Would you consider swapping students? Please" "Sorry Kakashi, I feel sorry for you I really do but you know what the council would say" Kakashi looked crestfallen before turning to his team.

"Sorry for being so late we ran into some complications". Naruto spoke up again "I'm going to guess... a black cat crossed your path" Kakashi turned to Naruto again "It was actually. How did you know?"

Then a black cat jumped into the open window and gave a loud meow before poofing into another Naruto. "Lucky guess" said the clone before poofing out of existence.

Everyone turned to stare at a smirking Naruto. The jonin were the first to recover. "Anyway team 7 meet me up on the roof." "Team 8 meet me down on the field next to the forest." After this they both disappeared in a rustle of leaves. The typical Konoha shunshin.

Choji, Ino and Kiba all started towards the door but when they noticed their teammates didn't move they turned back. "Go ahead I'll meet you there. I have a feeling these two want to say something to me"

Sasuke and Sakura then walked up to Naruto where Sasuke grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "Let's get one thing straight. I am an Uchiha. You will never be better than me. Got it" "Yeah you'll never be better than Sasuke so you might as well give up.

Naruto just smirked until he erupted in blue flame. The flame then exploded leaving small blue flames in the air before they too went out. When this finished Naruto was nowhere to be seen and Sasuke's and Sakura's faces were black with ash.

"That was a shunshin. From Naruto?" Said Kiba. When the three caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura they all burst out laughing before turning to leave.

_*Near the forest*_

When Asuma stepped out of the shunshin he expected to have a few minutes before the students got here. What he didn't expect was for blue flames to start appearing out of nowhere. The flames began to gather into a single point and soon became a small pillar of fire. The out of the fire stepped Naruto looking smug.

"Surprised?" Asuma could only nod with his mouth wide open, dropping the cigarette he was about to light. "You know smoking isn't the best habit to have sensei"

When Asuma finally remembered how to speak he asked "Was that a shunshin?" "Yes it was. I thought you would be able to recognise one as a jonin."

"But how? You're a genin, the instructors shouldn't have taught you to do that."

"The instructors didn't teach me anything" Naruto snarled "I found another person who was willing to teach me. I know a lot more than shunshin but you have to earn my trust for me to tell you"

"Naruto I know you've had it tough but you're going to need to trust me if I'm going to be your sensei"

"Trust isn't simply given. It is earned... The others are here" Asuma turned and saw that Kiba and Ino were walking across the field towards them. Both had smiles plastered on their faces.

When they got there both Ino and Kiba high fived Naruto saying "that was awesome Naruto" "Yeah you should have seen their faces."

Asuma looked confused "Am I missing out on something here?" Kiba was the one that answered "Yeah when you left Sasuke and Sakura got up in Naruto's face. Then Naruto disappeared in this bright blue flame leaving the other two covered in ash. They looked so shocked."

When Ino and Kiba got there the genin all sat down. Ino and Kiba on the floor in the middle of the clearing while Naruto leant his back against the tree.

"All right now that we're all here let's do some introductions. I'll go first because I'm nice like that. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like training, hanging out with friends and eating out. I dislike people who treat people unfairly and pass judgement on others without looking to themselves first. My hobbies are playing Shogi and relaxing. My dream is to be able to protect everyone in Konoha. "What about you Inazuka?"

"My name is Kiba Inazuka. I like training with my family, taking care of the dogs and Akamaru here." He pointed to the small dog on his head. "I dislike arrogant people who always think there better than everyone else and people who belittle everyone else. My hobbies are training and playing with Akamaru. My dream is to become the head of my family.

"You next blondie." "You do realize there are two blondes here, right sensei?"

Ino looked at Naruto questioning. "Ladies first" said Naruto.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, gossiping to people and looking my best. I dislike working at my family's shop and people who think boys are better than girls. My hobbies are gardening and training in my family jutsu. My dream is also to be the head of my clan.

"All right blondie number two, you're up"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like the person who trained my and those who have earned my trust. I dislike those who hurt others for no good reason and those who believe themselves above others. My hobbies are training and tricking people. My dream is to be strong enough to protect those precious to me, no matter the cost."

This team seems like it could be really strong. Kiba seems a little headstrong and may not always think things through. Ino may not be focused o her training instead she worries about how she looks. Naruto is the most surprising, he's different than his reports says he is. Add that to the fact that he can already do a shunshin and it seems he was holding back in the academy. Thought Asuma.

"Very good. You all have good goals and seem able to do them..." He was about to continue when they saw Kakashi walking towards them.

"What is it Kakashi?" Asked Asuma genuinely confused.

"Which one was it that left my students covered in ash?" The way Kakashi said made Asuma, Ino and Kiba very nervous. Kiba was about to put up his hand and take the blame but Naruto beat him to it.

"I did it Kakashi. What's your point?" Kakashi didn't respond but walked up to Naruto. Making Asuma very nervous. He had only been assigned this squad today he didn't want someone dying already.

Kakashi reached out towards Naruto... and shook his hand while laughing. "Thanks for that. When I saw it I could barely stop laughing. Thanks again that totally made my day." Then he walked away still laughing. Leaving all four of them very confused. Even Naruto was shocked to silence.

"Anyway." Continued Asuma "Meet at training ground 10 at eight pm tonight and I'll explain more on what's going to happen now. Dismissed."

"Hey Naruto you want to hang out for a while before we have to do the test?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you at the academy entrance I have to talk to sensei about something."

"All right see you in a bit." Then Kiba and Ino left. Leaving Naruto and Asuma alone.

"**What is it kit?" **asked Kasune. 'Nothing just a way to know if we can trust him'

"What is it Naruto? Do you need help with something?"

"No but I've thought of a way for you to earn my trust. Those red swirls on your shoulders what are they? And don't lie or I'll never trust you."

Asuma was clearly panicking at the question. He needed to earn Naruto's trust or he'll never be able to teach him properly. But the answer was an S rank secret that only a few were privileged to know. Then he finally decided on what he should do.

"Ok Naruto I'll tell you but you can tell anyone else. The red swirl is the symbol of a great clan that helped Konoha greatly. Unfortunately they were wiped out and we wear their symbol as a sign of respect to them. It was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan."

"They were famous for their skill in sealing and their mastery in swords. They were so powerful that their enemies all had to work together to finally beat them. Even then the Uzumaki's took many of their enemies down but eventually they were overwhelmed."

"I know it's difficult to believe... No I believe you and now I know that I can trust you."

Asuma blinked. He was expecting to have to convince the boy "Just like that? You don't even looked shocked"

"I'm not shocked. I already knew about the symbol as I already know about both of my parents." This shocked Asuma as his heritage was an S rank secret and anybody that told him would be put to death.

"How do you know? Who told you?" "The person who trained me is the one who told me. That I'll tell another time as I would rather not explain at again. I'll tell you when you report to the hokage after the test" This once again caused Asuma's eyes to bulge as the genin test was another secret.

"Anyway I'll see you at eight sensei" Then Naruto walked off to meet up with his new teammates. Asuma didn't know what to think but he did know that he couldn't wait till the test was over so could get some answers.

_*academy entrance*_

"Jeez what took you so long Naruto we were about to leave without you" said the loudmouth of the group

"Sorry it went on longer than I thought but we can go now" With this said the trio walked out and onto the street.

"So Naruto, what do you think sensei wants at the training ground?" Asked Ino.

Naruto weighed up the pro's and con's of telling them but decided not to. He didn't want to completely ruin the surprise. "No idea. What do you think?"

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3. I was going to put the test in this chapter as well but decided against it when I saw the length of the chapter.**

**For Naruto's shunshin I tried putting the idea of fox fire/will o wisps into it. Tell me what you think of it or to change it.**

**Also I want to put in some Japanese names that mean something, can anyone give me good place to get the Japanese in the English alphabet. I would be very grateful.**

**P.S I mean for example Zabuza's sword is called Kubikirbocho = decapitating carving knife.**

**Thank you again I hope to write soon**


End file.
